The invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of paper containers, wherein a first support mandrel is provided for the winding and sealing of the container jacket, a second support mandrel is provided for the insertion of a container bottom into the container jacket, and a transfer device for transferring the wound container jacket from the first to the second mandrel is provided.
Facilities for the manufacturer of paper containers are known (see DE No. 2 227 413, column 1, line 63 to column 2, line 15), wherein initially a jacket blank is wound onto a first mandrel whereby the jacket seam is also sealed simultaneously. After this, the jacket is transferred to a second mandrel, on the frontal side of which a container bottom has been first placed. There are thus two support mandrels provided for the jacket, which must be transferred from one mandrel to the other. This known apparatus is designed for conical paper containers wherein the insertion of the container bottom in the container jacket is not difficult, as the container bottom may be inserted, for example, from the side of the jacket with the larger diameter.
Difficulties are, however, encountered in the manufacture of cylindrical paper containers. Since the container jacket, after winding and sealing and prior to the insertion of the container bottom, does not have an exactly circular cross-section (e.g., it is oval), in actual practice, it is difficult to transfer the container jacket to the second circular support mandrel.
It is an object of the invention to make it possible in installations of the afore-mentioned type to easily transfer the container jacket from the first support mandrel to the second support mandrel even when the container jacket is formed with a cross-sectional shape which does not correspond to the cross-sectional shape of the second mandrel.